An Internet-based real estate listing system includes a recommendations engine for making recommendations to a user. For instance, as the user uses the system to view real estate listings, the recommendations engine receives indications of the user's likes and dislikes. The recommendations engine then uses those likes and dislikes to determine a set of listings to recommend to the user. As the user continues to use the system and creates a more extensive history, the recommendations become more accurately targeted to the user.
The real estate decision-making process is fundamentally a social one, with a decision typically not made by a buyer on his or her own, but by a family with the assistance of a real estate agent.